Divergent Future
by hellofellowfanfictioner
Summary: Tris and Four are going to train the new initiates together this year! How fun, except all the boys keep flirting with Tris, how is Four going to deal with them? (lots of Four x Tris in this fic)
1. Chapter 1

Tobias POV

Today is the day that the next group of initiates come into Dauntless. Tris placed first and was offered a leadership position, which she surprisingly accepted. But she chose a job training initiates with me on the side since Eric was dead. I was worried she would become corrupted by power, but after a few months she has made a few good changes to dauntless and she's still the same strong, loving, and determined girl I fell in love with.

She argued for the cutting of initiates to be stopped, and majority vote ruled that her request be granted. We now only cut those who are truly unfit to be dauntless.

She also got several rules about violence put into place. Sure dauntless is meant to be free and thrilling, but fights can get serious and people get hurt. There are now consequences to harassing and beating people up.

I'm so incredibly proud of her. She has grown so much over the past year. She is loved and respected by mostly everyone. And while she hasn't gotten much taller, her form has narrowed and widened in all the right places. Her chest is no longer childlike and flat and her waist has shrunk at least 2 inches from what I can see. Her hips grew and gave her a beautiful hourglass shape. Her hair has grown a little past her shoulder, and is shiny and blonde. Her eyes still big and a piercing blue. She is the most gorgeous woman in Dauntless, no doubt in my eyes. The best part is that she isn't over confident, she is still humble and never acts like she is better than anyone else.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and continue to make breakfast for us. Tris trudges her way into the kitchen and rubs her eyes. I put the eggs I was making on a plate and turn off the stove.

"Good morning beautiful" I say as I walk over to kiss her forehead and hug her.

"Good morning" She replies, her voice raspy from just waking up. She wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head on my chest.

"I was worried when you weren't next to me when I woke up" She whines.

"I'm sorry about that. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast since you rarely get the chance to eat in the morning" I say as I tilt her head up at me by holding her chin. She smiles up at me and goes on her tip toes and closing her eyes. I lean down and lock our lips. My mouth tingles as her soft lips touch mine and i wish we could stay here forever. Instead of deepening the kiss like I wish she would, she pulled away and went to help herself to some eggs and toast.

"Thank you for the breakfast. I'm being excused from some of my afternoon leadership duties to help with the initiates. I'm gonna go get some work done this morning and will be back by 11 to wait for them to come down." She says, scarfing down one more piece of toast.

"Ok, you're not leaving the compound though right?" I ask.

"No, just some paperwork and meetings." She answers while walking out of the room. "I have to get dressed now."

"You need any help with that?" I say jokingly. I hear her laugh from the bedroom but I get no response. Her fear of intimacy still stands.

She comes out in a pair of tight black jeans and a racer back tight black tank top. She looks so intimidating despite her shortness. She throws on her black jacket and pulls on her combat boots. She pulls me down for one more firm kiss on my lips before saying goodbye and leaving. I decided to do the dishes and I make our bed as well. I put on some dark grey jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I put on my black boots and run my fingers through my hair. Now that Tris is gone, I walk over to my dresser and pull a small black box out of my underwear drawer. I look inside at the simple, sparkling ring I designed for her. I don't know when I'm going to propose, but I want it to be soon. She is 18 and I am 20. We are young, but I just know that we are meant to be together. She brings out the best in me. I hide the ring back where I always put it.

I begin to set up the initiates dorm room. Making sure there are at least 12 beds, each with a pillow and blanket. I checked light bulbs and made sure there was running water. If it gets warm or not I couldn't care less.

I had nothing else to do really. I found Zeke and we hung out for a bit. He's excited to train the dauntless born. When the clock strikes 11, we head down to the net. I can't wait to see Tris and leave a lasting impression on the initiates.

**A/N hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm thinking this will be 7-10 chapters long. Let me know if you thought this chapter was a good length, or if I should make them longer. Chapter 2 will be published later tonight because I'm in a writing mood. Hope you all have a lovely night 3 xoxo kate**


	2. Chapter 2

I was in a very good mood when I met up with Tobias before training. I was light on my feet as I walked over to him and greeted him with a hug from behind. I can tell I surprised him because he whipped around and nearly threw me across the room.

"Oops geez you scared me. Are you good?" He asks, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine just almost lost my balance that's all" I replied. I gave him another hug and we stood there for a moment in eachothers arms.

"Ok lovebirds!" Zeke yells. "You guys can do that later. The first jumper will be down any minute now"

We both sighed and got ready to help the new initiates down. The first one was a girl, I could tell she was from amity by her red and yellow clothes.

"Your name?" Tobias asks in his Four mask.

"I'm uh, Sophia" She says, nervous because of Tobias.

"First jumper, Sofia!" I announce with a yell. I give her a pat on the back. "Welcome to dauntless" I say to her, she smiles timidly back. I make some mental notes as the rest jump. 5 boys and 3 girls. The last jumper was a boy named Jamie. He is from amity like Sophia, but he is clearly very nervous and his eyes are wide as he takes in the area around him. A boy named Bryce from candor has a curious attitude, he keeps asking me questions…

"Wait so has anyone ever actually died from jumping through that?"

"Not that I know of I guess" I responded with annoyance in my voice. Once everyone was down, I stood next to Four while he gave his speech. The speech that I listened to last year.

"Are you sure that the shorty is old enough to train us? I bet I could step on her" A scrawny but tall erudite boy says to Tobias, referring to me. I glare at him. Tobias is tall, but this kid was taller. But Tobias was obviously stronger in every way.

"Well, while she may be short"he says putting his arm on top of my head like an armrest, "She was the highest ranking initiate last year and is also a dauntless leader. Learn to respect those with more power than you. What's your name again twig?"

"I'm uh, Tyler sir" He says nervously.

"Well Tyler, next time you want to disrespect one of the leaders of dauntless, be prepared to be tried for treason and killed. Got it?" Tyler just shook his head yes with wide eyes. I noticed Sophia and the other 2 girls named Amelia and Adeline standing together. I hope that the girls can be friends. After Tobias finishes the tour, I give the initiates some basic rules. I can see Bryce looking me up and down, and I'm a little creeped out. I hope he doesn't cause any problems.

When the day was finally over, I wrote down some info about the initiates on a little piece of paper

-Bryce(creepy)(candor)

-Jamie(scared)(amity)

-Logan(erudite)

-Ethan(candor)

-Tyler(disrespectful)(erudite)

-Sophia(brave)(amity)

-Amelia(candor)

-Adeline(erudite)

After I scribbled down their names, old factions, and maybe a personality trait, I put it on the table and looked in the fridge for a snack.

"You hungry?" Tobias asks, scaring me. I jumped and dropped the glass of water I was holding.

"Gosh Tobias you scared me. Sorry let me clean this up" I'm so stupid and clumsy sometimes."No don't worry about it let me help-" before he finishes his sentence I cut my hand on a piece of glass. I wince and hold my hand up so I can look at it.

"Did you cut your hand?" "Yeah it was an accident" "babe don't worry go sit down and I can sweep this up it's no problem" For once I listen to him and just go sit down. A minute later he comes over to me with a warm cloth and he cleans up my hand.

"It doesn't look that deep. Let me go get you some stuff so I can wrap it." He leaves and comes back with the wrap to put on my hand. He kneels on the ground in front of the chair I'm sitting on and he bandages my hand.

"All better." he says and then kisses my knuckles.

"Thank you Tobias. I'm sorry I'm so clumsy" I say, looking down at my lap. He tilts my head up and shocks me with a kiss. I close my eyes and kiss him back immediately. We melt into each other and soon he picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bed. Hunger long forgotten, we kissed for a little longer before I was overwhelmed and asked to stop. He of course respected me and so we went to bed. His arm rested protectively over my waist, and I drifted off to sleep.

A/N this next scene is in a nightmare that Tris has

I'm in a square room made of glass. I spin around and outside the box I see Tobias, Eric, Caleb, and my mom.

"You let me die Tris. You watched me get shot! How could you?!" my mother yells.

"You are such a horrible sister! That's why I helped Jeanine torture you!" my brother taunts.

I feel my throat closing up.

"You weakling stiff. You'll never be good enough for anyone!" Eric threatens. I noticed water filling up the box. It has already reached my knees.

"Tobias help!" I scream, banging on the glass. Only this isn't a simulation, I can't break the glass here.

"Why should I help you? You're just a burden! A young, dumb girl who thinks I fell in love with her. Too bad you were too afraid of sex, maybe you would be worth it if you could satisfy me!" Tobias screams back with rage. Tears run down my face as I yell his name repeatedly.

Tobias wakes her up

"Tris, Tris! It's just a nightmare. I'm right here honey it's ok" I hear his voice soothing and quiet and I sit upright in the bed shouting his name one last time before I put my face in my hands.

"Tris it was just a nightmare. You're ok and I'm ok. Breath with me ok. In and out" He says, calming me down. When I stop trembling, it turns into sobbing. I lie down and sob into his chest while he holds me.

"See, you're ok. I love you Tris everything is ok"

"I love you too Tobias. I'm sorry." I say, my voice shaking.

"What are you sorry for?" I think back to my nightmare, and how that Tobias was upset with me for fearing intimacy.

"For waking you up and, uh, for being afraid of intimacy" I confess, hiding my face in his chest.

He rubs my back in circles. "Tris, trust me. It's no big deal that you want to wait longer to be intimate. I'll wait as long as you need me too. Whatever makes you happy." I give him a long, simple kiss on the lips before pulling back and nodding. He pulls me in close and we fall back asleep in eachothers arms.

**This is a bit later than I planned, my computer had to do an update. I tried making this chapter longer though. Next chapter should be up by Sunday (12/8/19) so yeah. Hope you guys have a good weekend! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Drama with Bryce is coming up next.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's the next morning, and today we're showing the initiates how to throw knives and shoot guns. I'm really excited, since I'm very skilled at both of those. Tris also became very good at knife throwing and even better at shooting a gun. Basically, these initiates will learn from the best.

Tris loads the guns while I sharpen the knives. We had woken up together and ate before heading down the training. Looking at my watch, it says 6:54 am. The initiates should be here in a few minutes.

"Did you finish with the knives yet?" Tris asks while walking over to me.

"Yeah, this was the last one" I set it down on the table with the others. Tris out of the blue gives me a hug and presses her face into my chest.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. Tris was so excited to train the newcomers. But she had bags under her eyes. She looks gorgeous and put together since she is dressed in a skin tight, all black outfit, but I can tell she has something on her mind.

"Yeah I'm ok, just tired." She says. We hear footsteps stomping down the hallway. She pulls away from me and cracks her knuckles.

I give my speech about safety to remind them not to kill each other.

"So, now that you know not to aim at each other, Tris and I will give a brief explanation on how to shoot a gun first. After that, how to throw a knife." I hear excited whispers and a smirk finds its way onto my face.

"Tris, do you mind taking it from here?" I say to my partner.

"Not at all." She replies. She walks over to the table and picks up a gun. I see her mouth move as she explains how to position your body, but I'm distracted.

I think about her beautiful body, How strong and talented she is. I wish I could push her up against a wall right now and kiss her, but I can't. I don't want to scare her, she is still so nervous about being intimate. The most we have done is kiss on our bed. I've never touched her anywhere inappropriate and our clothes have never come off. Even though I would never want to pressure her, I can still dream.

I'm shaken out of my gaze when I hear a gunshot. I look over to Tris, who is smiling. I then glance at the target and see a small bullet hole in the center of it.

"So, now that you have seen a perfect demonstration" I motion towards Tris, "you all should be able to at least hit the target, even if it's not a bullseye." I say. I hand out guns and point each initiate to a target. Once they're all lined up, I yell, "well, what are you waiting for? Try shooting"

I notice that Bryce is the first to fire. He hit the very edge of the target. Ethan goes next and misses entirely. Next goes Adeline, and she also misses, but she tries again and hits the target close to the edge. I see Tyler, the rude twig take a shot. He hits the target (much to my dismay) but the force of the gun shocks him and he winces back.

"Hey Tris, can you help me with something" Bryce asks with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Sure, is there something wrong with the gun?" She asks, clearly oblivious to his intentions.

He shakes his head and see that he asks her to show him a good stance again. I know he does not need this reminder, he has hit the target multiple times. When she is bringing attention to keeping her waist firm, he reaches out to touch her. She backs up slightly but he doesn't stop. His hand meets her stomach.

"Yeah that definitely firm. Do you have abs? Thats hot." Bryce says. Tris flinches out of his grasp.

"It's none of your business. Do you have anymore questions?" She says looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah just one. What do I have to do to get you alone so I can kiss those abs of yours?" He bites his lip and stares down at her. Her jaw drops and she looks like she is about to punch him. At this point I can't refrain from stepping in.

"Bryce if I hear you hit on your instructor one more time I won't refrain from bumping down your rank because you're being disrespectful." Tris walks away and Bryce shrugs, turning back to his target to continue shooting.

I walk back to Tris and stand next to her. We silently watch them shoot guns, apart from occasionally yelling tips, for about 20 more minutes. I see that Tris has calmed down, and by rubbing a few circles on my lower back I calmed down too.

"Ok, all of you put your guns back and listen up!" I yell. Since Tris demonstrated using a gun, I"m gonna show them how to throw a knife. I stand some feet away from the target. I tell them about how to hold the knife, and that it's all in the snap of you wrist. I focus on the target. I feel everyone's eyes on me. I grasp the knife in my hand, and the metal warms. I twist and throw the knife. It lands millimeters from the center.

I hand out knives and yell "get to work!"

I forgot how annoying initiates are. I wish I could be alone with Tris.

Knife throwing goes pretty smoothly and we dismiss them for lunch. Tris and I also eat lunch in our apartment and spend some time chatting, but mostly kissing. After a long morning of dealing with initiates, her soft lips and gentle touches calm me down.

I was so angry with Bryce. How dare he speak to Tris in such a disrespectful manner. And even worse, Tris let him! She didn't say anything back to him. Granted I know she was caught off guard by him but still.

Before I could get angrier with Bryce, Tris runs her tongue over my lower lip. I hold her hips tighter and spin us around so I'm pressing her into the wall. I want to lose control so badly. To rip off our clothes and take Tris right now, but I can't.

I notice how much I'm cornering her into the wall and even though she's kissing back just as intensely, her hands are shaking.

I lighten my grip on her hips and pull away. She sighs and smiles at me while I stare into her eyes. Her pupils are big and her cheeks are flushed. I peck her lips one more time and then we just embrace for a few more minutes.

There's a knock at the knock. I groan and release Tris from my arms so I can answer the door.

"Hey man. There's a party at Zeke's tonight and we're expecting you and Tris to be there. Got it?" Says Uriah, bouncing with energy.

"Huh uh, let me ask Tris firs-" I start to say, but Uriah just gave me a friendly punch in the shoulder and ran away.

I guess we're going to a party tonight. Ugh.

**I hope this was a good chapter! This one is even longer than the last 2, and I tried spacing out the paragraphs so it's easier to read. I'll post the next chapter when I reach 6 reviews and 10 followers. So let me know what you think and if there's stuff I can improve. I love constructive criticism. I hope you all have an amazing week!**


	4. Update

Hello everyone! So first I want to apologize that this isn't actually the next chapter.

I haven't abandoned this story, the next chapter is actually halfway finished.

I planned on finishing it this weekend, but then I was busy celebrating one of my best friends birthday, and I had to do some Christmas shopping.

And then I realized that I have 2 hours worth of homework that I haven't finished yet, and one of those assignments is a research paper that is worth 400 points, which is half of my grade. Yikes

So basically, I need to finish that paper and a chemistry lab report and some other stuff.

Anyways, I'm gonna push through lots tonight and I promise tomorrow night I will finish and post chapter 4.

Sorry for the wait! But the next chapter will be out tomorrow, Dec 16, 2019


	5. Chapter 4

Tobias POV

Tris agreed to go to the party tonight, saying Christina already made her promise to go earlier. I secretly hoped that she would say she doesn't want to go so we can stay at my apartment together. But instead of cuddling in bed, we're getting dressed for the party. I have on a tight black shirt, a leather jacket, and dark grey jeans with boots. I peak into the bathroom and see Tris putting on some makeup. She's wearing a tight black tank top and some leggings. I was about to tell her to put on another layer for truth or dare, but then I see her put on a black sweater and she slips on some flats. Her hair is just curled a little, the blonde waves falling off her shoulders.

"So why have you just been staring at me for the past 5 minutes?" She says, breaking me out of my thoughts. She walks over and wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my chest.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you are," I say. She blushes and laughs.

"You're even more beautiful" She says to me. I move her arms to cling around my neck so I can hold her waist. I bend down and she goes up on her tiptoes and we kiss briefly. After that, we head out the door to go to the party.

I'm not really much of a drinker anymore. Since I've met Tris, I've been happier and feel less of a need to drink. Meanwhile, Christina and Tris are already getting tipsy. Tris stumbles up to me and trips into my arms.

"Already Tris? It's gonna be a long night if you keep this up." I say to the lightweight in my arms.

"It not my faaaaault Four that Christina made me" She pouts.

"Let's get this party started with some truth or dare!" Uriah yells.

We gather and sit on the ground in a Circle. I see Tris, Christina, Will, Uriah ,Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and some initiates. Sophia, Amelia, Tyler and Bryce. I don't know why Tyler and Bryce were invited.

A/N I'm really bad at writing these types of scenes. I hope it isn't too painful to read.

"Since I'm the host of this party, I'll go first!" Uriah says, waving a beer bottle in his hand. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Christina yells.

"Hmmmm, I dare you to slap somebody in this room really hard" Christina smiles devilishly and gets up and slaps Zeke.

"That's for spiking the punch Tris and I drank!" She stumbles her way back to her seat.

"Trissy, truth or dare?" Christina points at Tris, who is sitting next to me.

"Uhmmm dare!" Tris says.

"Well I dare youuuuuu to kiss Four for 30 seconds in front of us." Tris smiles and looks over at me. She scooches over to me and turns her head to the side. I turn my head too and our lips meet. Tris keeps trying to deepen it but I don't let her because we're in front of everyone. Her arm rests on my knee and I cup her face with a hand.

Before I know it, Tris is being pulled away from me. I expected it to be Christina or Uriah that interrupts our kiss, but I instead see Bryce yanking her by her arm. She yelps in pain, but is unable to retaliate in her drunken state.

I stand up really fast and lightly push Bryce off her. He falls back and lets go of Tris's arm.

"Back off Bryce. We got it times up." I sit back down next to Tris and she rubs her arm.

"You ok?" I whisper into her ear. She just nods and kissed my cheek. Bryce sits down across from us looking angry.

The game continues for about 20 more minutes. Tris lost her sweater and tank top, leaving her in a simple black bra. I'm upset that everyone is seeing her like this. She is really drunk though, because she won a drinking contest against Christina. I took my shirt off when someone asked me my real name. Some girls are down to their bras, other still fully dressed. Some guys in their boxers, some still fully dressed as well. I'm not paying attention to other girls though, Tris is the most gorgeous one in the room.

Bryce got on my last nerve when he dared Tris to do 7 minutes in heaven with him. Tris didn't want to lose another piece of clothing, but she also didn't want to go in a closet with him. She looked at me and I gave Bryce a death glare that said if you try anything I will murder you. She stands up and stumbles to the closet, Bryce following close behind. Christina gives me a worried look and sets a timer.

Everyone else is chatting, but I'm listening closely for any signs of Tris being in distress. The second I hear her yell "Get off me!" I'm swinging the closet door open.

Bryce was pinning her arms to the wall and kissing her neck, while tears escape her eyes. I rip him off of her and punch him in the face so hard I think I broke his nose. He falls to the ground and just pick Tris up over my shoulder and we leave the party. I slam the door behind.

When we're far enough away from Uriah's apartment, I place her down and pull her into a hug. She clings to my shirt.

"I shouldn't have let you do that dare. We should have just left. I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"Is not your fault though" She slurs. I walk us back to my apartment.

When we get back to my apartment, Tris pulls me down into a kiss. I really shouldn't take advantage of her like this, but I can stop myself from grabbing her hips and pressing her into the door. She doesn't protest, she just pulls herself closer and deepens the kiss. I pull away.

"Tris your drunk, I don't want to take advantage of you." I say.

She frowns, "you don't want to kiss me? You don't love me anymore…" She looks down.

I tilt her head back up and place a single kiss on her lips, "No Tris, of course I still love you. You're just drunk and I don't want you to try anything you'll regret tomorrow" She nods. I take her into the bathroom to help take off her makeup.

I end up carrying her over to the bed and lying her down. I slip of her leggings and put a pair of her pajama shorts. I also put her tank top on and unclasp her bra. Without looking, I take off her bra and she grabs my hand.

"Why are you takin off my braa" She whines. "Tobias I don't wan you to see me naked" She rolls over and curls up into a ball. I sit on the bed next to her and rub her back.

"Tris I promise I was just trying to help you be comfortable for bed. Do you want me to take the floor?" I say.

"Ok I believe you. And nooo stay up here wit me" She says sleepily. I crawl into bed next to her and wrap my arm around her waist. She leans into my chest.

"I love you Tobias" She whispers.

**chapter 4 is finally here, sorry for the wait! This isn't one of my best chapters, so sorry about that. Leave a review if you have any ideas that you want me to write about in this story, and another chapter should be out this weekend sometime. I hope you have a great week!**


End file.
